Blanket
by Shirenai
Summary: De la façon dont Allen découvrit que l'alcool avait le pouvoir de rendre une couverture vivante.


Titre : Blanket

Auteur : Shirenai

Rating : M

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de D.Gray-Man appartiennent à Hoshino Katsura.

Note : One-Shot sans prétention, encore une fois, écrit pour l'anniversaire de Lilou Black

Bonne lecture.

Allen ouvrit un œil, paresseusement. Il se sentait bien, encore pris dans la chaleur et l'engourdissement du sommeil, comme s'il était enveloppé par quelque chose de doux, qui le protégeait du froid mais l'empêchait pour l'heure de trouver le courage de se réveiller. L'adolescent remua vaguement une épaule, sans aucune motivation ni conviction. Il sentit à ce moment-là un souffle léger et tiède effleurer doucement sa nuque et soupira d'aise avant de se blottir un peu plus dans sa couverture. La couverture en question resserra sa prise sur le torse du jeune Exorciste et posa son menton sur le haut du crâne du garçon.

Ce fut à ce moment précis qu'Allen reprit pleinement conscience. Il ne lui semblait en effet pas que son édredon, aussi agréable soit-il, soit doté d'une capacité de mouvement et de bras pour l'enserrer. Il ouvrit brusquement les paupières, comprenant soudain que quelque chose clochait : il n'était pas seul dans son lit. Avec prudence et mesure, il se tourna pour essayer de voir qui partageait son matelas. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il se trouva face à deux yeux allongés qui le fixaient avec insistance. Les iris sombres de Kanda. L'adolescent eut un petit soupir de soulagement en reconnaissant ces yeux, avant de saisir la situation dans sa globalité.

Il était nu, enveloppé dans les bras – nus – de Kanda, et ce dans son lit. Non, ce n'était pas possible ; il y avait une erreur dans le scénario, un bug dans la matrice. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, il allait se réveiller sous peu, seul et habillé. Que ferait cet enfoiré de Kanda dans sa chambre ; _dans son lit_ ? Rien, évidemment. Il n'avait rien à y faire et c'était justement pour ça qu'il ne pouvait pas y être. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il croyait. Il le croyait jusqu'à ce que la voix sombre de son aîné lui lance, de son habituel mordant : « Tu ronfles, quand tu dors, Pousse de soja… ». Le disciple du Maréchal Cross ouvrit grand ses yeux avant de s'exclamer :

« Kanda ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ?

- _Ta_ chambre ? Ouvre un peu mieux tes yeux… »

Perplexe, il s'exécuta… pour se rendre compte que le samourai disait vrai : ce n'était pas sa chambre… Devant l'expression de l'adolescent, Kanda crut bon d'enfoncer un peu plus le clou en ajoutant :

« Puisque tu sembles l'avoir oublié, je te rappelle que _tu_ as fait irruption hier dans _ma_ chambre, complètement abruti par l'alcool que tu avais bu pour l'anniversaire de cet idiot de Lavi. _Tu_ m'as réveillé,_ tu_ m'as sauté dessus,_ tu_ as commencé à me déshabiller… tu saisis ?

- … Je ne me souviens de rien, Kanda…

- J'avais pu le constater, rétorqua froidement le kendoka.

- Mais… attends !

- Quoi ?

- Je veux bien entendre que j'étais ivre et que je suis venu te voir, mais ça ne me dit pas pourquoi tu ne m'as pas envoyé mourir en me mettant Mugen sous la gorge…

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer, crétin ?! Bien sûr que je l'ai fait, sauf que tu as aussi oublié que tu t'es _désespérément_ agrippé à moi en pleurant, Pousse de soja ! T'as l'alcool triste !

- …

- Tu peux te sentir idiot, oui, parce qu'à ce moment-là, tu l'étais particulièrement !

- Kanda, tu n'as toujours pas compris où je voulais en venir, fit le plus jeune avec ce calme qui avait le don d'énerver le Japonais. Tu aurais tout aussi bien pu m'assommer et me remettre dans ma chambre, ajouta-t-il avec un regard éloquent. »

Kanda n'aurait su dire si c'était ce regard ou le sous-entendu mais il prit une teinte légèrement rosée avant de lâcher un « che ! » de mauvaise foi. Féroce et un peu trop perspicace, Allen poursuivit :

« Y aurait-il par hasard quelque chose _d'autre_ dont je ne me souviendrais pas, Kanda ? »

Silence. Qui en disait relativement long, d'ailleurs. A tout le moins, bien plus que ce que le plus âgé avait cru pouvoir taire en ne répondant pas à la question. Un soupir. Il avait mal joué. Il ne pouvait décemment pas dire à ce gosse que s'il avait en effet fait irruption dans sa chambre à une heure indue, lui n'avait pas vraiment été en reste avec la suite des évènements… Un ou deux souvenirs de la – longue – nuit de la veille se rappelèrent à la mémoire du jeune homme et firent flamber ses joues. Et ce gamin qui le regardait toujours aussi fixement…

« Arrête de me regarder comme si tu pouvais lire en moi, crétin !

- Je ne fais pas « comme si », Kanda ; je le fais. Et là, je sais que tu me caches quelque chose…

- N-n'importe quoi, rugit le plus âgé ! Et puis franchement, qu'est-ce que je te ca –

- Que tu dis, Kanda, l'interrompit le symbiotique en posant un index sur ses lèvres. Je suis certain qu'il y a un _détail_ que tu ne m'as pas donné, vois-tu ? Le genre de détail _important_, _tu saisis_ ? »

A l'imitation caricaturale que son interlocuteur avait faite de lui, Kanda grimaça, puis il se résigna et soupira avant de commencer, mal à l'aise :

« Je n'aime pas dire ça, mais « torts partagés », ça te parle ?

- Euh… C'est toi qui te perds dans des insinuations incompréhensibles, là…

- Pour faire simple, tu m'as sauté dessus mais je ne t'ai pas vraiment empêché de le faire…

- … »

Arrivée de l'information. Traitement de l'information. Analyse personnelle.

« Eh ?? »

Réaction.

Kanda inspira profondément, ferma les yeux un instant pour se calmer et par la même occasion se retenir de carrer son poing dans la tête de ce type qui lui vrillait les tympans au saut du lit.

« Attends, Kanda, ôte-moi d'un doute ; tu ne m'as quand même pas _molesté_ ?!

- « Molesté » ?! Dis donc, sale gosse, je te rappelle que tu étais le premier d'accord, alors si tu tiens tant à fustiger quelqu'un, merci de te contenter de ta _petite_ personne !

- Alors tu m'as fait l'amour… ?

- Tu crois peut-être que tu aurais passé la nuit dans mon lit si ça n'avait pas été le cas ?!

- Désolé mais te connaissant, tu aurais aussi été capable de me mettre dehors après m'avoir molesté…

- Je ne t'ai pas molesté, crétin ! gronda le Japonais qui commençait sérieusement à perdre patience.

- Excuse-moi de ne pas trouver crédible d'avoir «Yuu Kanda » et « doux » dans la même phrase… se moqua Allen.

- Tu m'agaces.

- Toi de même. Sois compréhensif, un peu ! Tu m'as fait l'amour pour la première fois et je n'en ai aucun souvenir, se défendit l'adolescent, il y a de quoi être frustré…

- Ecoute, tu étais ivre mort et –

- Et toi ? le coupa-t-il.

- Quoi, moi ?

- Tu étais ivre aussi ?

- Je ne bois pas d'alcool, crétin.

- Quoi, t'étais sobre ?!

- Evide– »

Kanda s'arrêta de lui-même. Il était effectivement parfaitement net quand Allen s'était invité dans son lit. En clair, il n'avait pas la moindre circonstance atténuante. En clair, il venait de se griller.

« Tu m'as donc fait l'amour en sachant ce que tu faisais. T'es vraiment un enf– »

Il fut cette fois interrompu par les lèvres de Kanda, qui venaient de se poser sans douceur sur les siennes. D'abord étonné, il comprit par la suite ce que lui signifiait son amant : il n'avait pas envie de se perdre en explications qui se seraient, au final, avérées inutiles puisque c'était fait et surtout, il voulait un peu de silence. On n'avait pas idée de lui brailler dessus de bon matin. C'était un fait avéré : le souriant et toujours gracieux Yuu Kanda était d'une humeur massacrante au réveil.

Allen ne resta pas longtemps les bras ballants et entreprit de ramener le Japonais de son humeur de chien à son air grognon habituel. Il se contenta de se lover contre le torse musclé de son aîné. Ledit aîné se raidit un instant avant de se laisser aller. Il ne se sentait pas la force de repousser l'adolescent. Il n'avait pas le courage et encore moins l'envie. Pour une raison dont il se fichait éperdument, cette proximité ne le dérangeait pas vraiment. Un peu quand même, parce qu'il n'en avait pas l'habitude, mais pas plus que ça. La peau claire et douce contre la sienne, la respiration profonde et régulière qui se répercutait contre son cou, les mains posées à plat sur ses pectoraux ; tout cela ne lui déplaisait pas. Non sans maladresse, il laissa une main venir épouser la chute de reins du plus jeune et l'autre se placer sur ses cheveux blancs. Tous deux restèrent ainsi entrelacés durant ce qui leur parut un long moment ; leurs corps semblaient indissociables. Kanda se prit à clore lentement ses paupières et recommença à somnoler. Tandis qu'il sombrait dans un sommeil apaisé, Allen l'appela, un peu hésitant :

« Dis… Kanda…

- Hm ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait encore ensemble ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me mets pas dehors ? Pourquoi je ne sors pas complètement furieux ?

- … Je n'en sais rien. »

Petite pause.

« Et je m'en fiche. »

Allen était incapable de dire pourquoi mais cette réponse lui fit très chaud au cœur. S'il ne le repoussait pas, c'était que sa présence ne dérangeait pas le jeune homme. Il se sentit immensément heureux et à la fois très triste. Kanda tolérait, acceptait qu'il soit si près de lui, mais quelque part, le cadet savait que le kendoka n'avait jamais laissé personne l'approcher vraiment. Et il savait parfaitement qu'il n'y avait pas d'exception. Qu'il n'y en aurait pas. Parce que justement, il s'agissait de Kanda.

Une larme serpenta silencieusement sur la joue du disciple de Cross. Rage et tristesse. Il s'en voulait d'avoir naïvement cru pouvoir atteindre le solitaire qu'était Kanda. Il était toujours aussi persuadé que l'amitié était ce qui les maintenait en vie, eux, les armes. Mais Kanda avait une façon de penser qui s'opposait à la sienne sur de multiples points. Celui-ci en faisait partie. Pour le Japonais, les relations étaient des faiblesses, des entraves inutiles, qui ne réussissaient qu'à enlever son sens à leur combat. Cette divergence dans leurs opinions était d'ailleurs leur sujet de discorde numéro un…

Le symbiotique soupira. Il maudit Kanda pour être si distant et allait se maudire pour faire toujours une montagne d'une taupinière avant de se dire, non sans amertume, qu'il l'était déjà. Il se montait la tête pour trop peu : la nuit que Kanda et lui avaient passée n'était que le résultat d'un drôle de concours de circonstances. Ça avait eu lieu, rien d'autre. Ils n'avaient pas changé l'un par rapport à l'autre. Ils étaient toujours Yuu Kanda et Allen Walker, Exorcistes au service de la Congrégation de l'Ombre. Ils l'étaient hier, aujourd'hui. Ils le seraient encore demain.

C'était un moment de répit avant de mieux repartir au front ; ils l'avaient tous les deux compris. C'est pour cette raison qu'ils en profitaient sans se poser plus de questions. Ou presque…

« Kanda…

- Quoi, _encore _?

- Merci. »

Sur le coup, Kanda ne comprit pas. Son cadet satisfit naturellement sa curiosité en ajoutant :

« Ce sont peut-être les dernières minutes de calme que nous avons, et je te remercie de les passer avec moi. »

Blanc gêné. Flottement dans l'esprit du Japonais. Sa prise sur l'adolescent se relâcha un peu. Très peu, mais suffisamment pour que l'autre le sente et lève un regard inquiet autant qu'interrogateur vers le visage si dur de son aîné. Ce dernier parut embarrassé, chercher ses mots sans les trouver. Tout ce qu'il fit en fin de compte se résuma à un soupir agacé. Il se contenta de serrer plus fort le garçon et de murmurer vaguement :

« De rien… »

Le silence revint, inexorablement. Chacun venait de prendre conscience d'une chose pour le moins importante : c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient. Ce n'était bien sûr pas comme si Kanda en ressentait un quelconque chagrin, mais tout de même. Il y avait un détail qui le chiffonnait. La perspective de ne plus revoir les cheveux blancs, le visage candide et le sourire chaleureux de ce gamin ne le réjouissait pas des masses. Avait-il fini par s'attacher à lui ?

Non, il était Yuu Kanda, mur de distance, méfiance et solitude. En aucun cas il ne s'était pris d'affection pour ce môme naïf qui croyait pouvoir changer le monde. Alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas s'empêcher de se sentir à la fois bien et perdu ? Le bruit sourd que faisait le cœur d'Allen le rassurait, le réchauffait. Les battements réguliers le poussaient petit à petit dans une douce léthargie. Le plus âgé sombrait lentement dans une brume agréable. Seulement, cette étrange sensation lui était inconnue, et Kanda n'aimait pas partir aveuglément dans l'inconnu.

Allen sentait que quelque chose gênait le kendoka. Il n'était plus aussi détendu, et sa façon de le tenir avait changé. Mais le jeune Exorciste se doutait que son inquiétude et ses questions seraient de trop. Le Japonais le rabrouerait froidement s'il avait le malheur de lui demander la moindre chose. Et puis d'abord, depuis quand s'inquiétait-il pour ce type ? … Depuis toujours, concéda-t-il. Son aîné avait beau être détestable, arrogant et égoïste, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il était un camarade, un collègue, un ami. C'est pourquoi en dépit de ses déductions, il entama prudemment la conversation, conscient néanmoins qu'il avait toutes les chances de se faire envoyer paître :

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Yuu ? »

Sans y prêter vraiment attention, il l'avait appelé par son prénom. Et ce détail, de même que le façon dont il avait prononcé sa phrase, n'échappèrent pas à Kanda. Il leva un sourcil désapprobateur et ses yeux en amandes rencontrèrent ceux d'Allen, puis il répondit nonchalamment :

« Rien de particulier. Tu t'inquiètes, Pousse de soja ?

- Tu es un très mauvais menteur, Kanda. Et c'est Allen, ajouta-t-il d'un ton traînant.

- Je n'ai pas à te faire part de mes états d'âme. »

C'était prévisible. Mais incroyablement froid. Kanda s'était senti vulnérable et poussé dans ses retranchements. La sollicitude du garçon lui avait fait l'effet d'un choc électrique et remis ses idées à leur place : loin de toutes ses considérations gravitant autour d'Allen. Il avait donc décidé de rappeler les limites de familiarité à ne pas franchir. Ça ne lui faisait d'ailleurs pas forcément plaisir mais il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller comme ça. Baisser sa garde comme il l'avait fait n'était pas bon. Il ne pouvait et ne devait pas, sans quoi il se mettrait lui-même en danger. Et Allen aussi, ne put-il s'empêcher d'ajouter.

« Je te posais gentiment la question, rien de plus.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta gentillesse. »

Et voilà. Les barrières étaient de nouveau à leur place. Kanda se cachait encore derrière son mépris. Le symbiotique se sentit à la fois fatigué et un peu blessé. Il n'aimait pas le petit jeu de son aîné. A plus forte raison parce qu'il savait que ce n'était qu'une façade, et que ça ne prenait plus avec lui. Ça n'avait d'ailleurs aucun sens. Le Japonais se défendait de tout, même de ceux qui ne lui voulaient aucun mal. Surtout de ceux-là, en fait, à la réflexion. Puisque ces gens avaient justement cette volonté de proximité et partage, ils étaient ceux que le kendoka jugeait les plus menaçants.

Lavi et son sourire rayonnant – quoique idiot, Lenalee et sa solidarité – exagérée, Krory et sa volonté – parfois ridicule, Miranda et sa sensibilité – superflue… et Allen. Allen et son sourire. Allen et sa détermination inébranlable. Allen et sa grotesque fierté. Allen et son courage. Allen et sa chaleur. Il était particulièrement dangereux pour Kanda. Comme un poison inodore, une drogue douce, il se frayait un chemin jusqu'à son cœur fermé, à l'abri de toute atteinte – positive autant que négative. Cependant Yuu avait déjà perdu. En se dévoilant même partiellement, son armure avait disparu. Et bien sûr, aux yeux d'une personne comme Allen, qui était très doué pour lire les gens, c'était d'autant plus flagrant.

L'adolescent était tout à fait conscient que son aîné ne lâcherait plus rien, voire serait pire par prévention mais cela lui convenait ainsi. C'était comme un secret que Kanda lui avait raconté. Un secret qu'il garderait, et il en assura le Japonais d'un sourire léger mais suffisamment éloquent. En fin de compte, il lui avait bel et bien laissé une place dans sa vie. Petite, infime, mais Allen savait que c'était à lui, et il s'en contentait. Ce fut donc avec une joie diffuse qu'il se leva lentement… pour retomber aussitôt dans un gémissement de douleur. Il porta une main à son front, ses traits tendus par une subite et lancinante souffrance. C'était insoutenable, comme si on lui secouait la tête dans tous les sens en la cognant contre un mur. Il geignit un peu et Kanda eut un petit sourire moqueur avant de lâcher :

« Il semblerait que tu payes tes excès de la veille.

- Oh ma tête…

- Ça t'apprendra à boire.

- Sérieusement, Kanda, j'ai mal…

- Et qu'est-ce que j'y peux, au juste ?

- Je sais pas mais fais quelque chose ; j'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser, c'est affreux…

- Tu n'as qu'à rester couché, répondit le kendoka sur un ton plus sérieux.

- Je n'arrive même pas à me redresser, comment veux-tu que je retourne à ma chambre ?!

- … Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais te mettre dehors ? Tu fais une fixation là-dessus ou quoi ?

- Tu me laisserais ici ?

- On est théoriquement en congés ; je te rappelle que Komui nous a forcés à prendre un ou deux jours…

- Ah oui, c'est juste. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça répond à ma question, en fait… »

Sans prendre la peine de relever, Kanda se contenta de rabattre la couverture sur eux et se rallongea à côté d'Allen. Après un court moment, il entoura de ses longs bras le torse de l'adolescent et glissa à son oreille :

« Evite tout de même de boire trop souvent, Pousse de soja… »

Le cadet se blottit avec bonheur contre le corps du kendoka qui affirma alors sa prise sur lui et posa son menton sur l'épaule gauche du garçon. Ce dernier sourit franchement. Ils n'avaient pas changé l'un par rapport à l'autre… ou presque…

_Fin._


End file.
